


After Sunset

by JeniKat



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Après avoir pourri dans son cercueil pendant deux mois au fond d'un lac, Klaus est réveillé par Katherine, envoyé par Elijah - Caroline se sent étouffé et encrouté dans sa relation avec Tyler, qui ne fait rien pour l'améliorer, et décide de vivre sa propre vie... Au détour d'une plage en Espagne, l'hybride Originel et la jeune vampire vont se retrouver...
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson





	After Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cette histoire en 2012. J'ai été frustré et énervé après l'épisode 3x21, et j'ai écrit ça.  
> Bonne lecture !

Quand Rebekah mit les pieds hors du train à la gare de Washington, l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait depuis son départ de Mystic Falls ne s'était toujours pas évaporée. Elle avait peur pour son frère Niklaus et Dieu seul sait ce qui lui est arrivé. Traînant sa valise à roulette derrière elle, Rebekah sortie de la gare et fut accueillit par ses deux autres frères. Les seuls qui lui restait.

\- « Nik n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda Kol.  
\- « Il ne voulait pas partir sans cette garce. » répondit Rebekah en parlant d'Elena.

Elle fut soudain prise d'une étrange sensation, mais elle ne fut pas la seule à ressentir ce picotement au niveau du cœur. Elijah et Kol le ressentaient aussi. Elijah se reprit le premier et fit monter les deux autres dans sa voiture et il fit route aussitôt vers son appartement.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » haleta Rebekah.  
\- « Nik à des problèmes c'est sûr. Depuis que Bonnie a rompu le sortilège de notre mère, nos liens fraternels sont plus forts. » dit Elijah.  
\- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? » s'étrangla Kol.  
\- « Reprenez-vous, on va vite trouver une solution ! » leur dit Elijah.

Une fois dans son grand appartement sur trois étages, Elijah prit son téléphone et appela quelqu'un. Rebekah et Kol, assit l'un contre l'autre, se tenaient la main et reprenaient lentement leur respiration.

\- « J'aurais dû tuer ce Damon quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. » gronda Kol.  
\- « Et moi qui croyait que tu voulais la mort de Nik. » dit Rebekah.  
\- « C'est mon frère Bekah, je ne peux pas le haïr même avec ce qu'il m'a fait. Il nous a débarrassés de Mikael, et mère est morte aussi. Finn n'est plus avec nous et je ne veux pas perdre un autre membre de notre famille » expliqua-t-il.  
\- « On va le retrouver, ne vous inquiétez pas. » leur assura Elijah.  
\- « Et comment ? » demanda Rebekah.  
\- « Fais-moi confiance Rebekah, même si ça doit prendre dix ans, on retrouvera notre frère ! » dit Elijah.  
\- « Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de tuer Elena une bonne fois pour toute. » siffla Rebekah.

Les jours passèrent sans que personne ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Kol tournait en rond dans l'appartement comme un lion en cage, et quand il sortait, il ramenait toujours avec lui des humains que lui et Rebekah s'empressaient de vider de leur sang. Elijah perdait patience aussi. Il perdait tellement patience qu'un jour, alors que Kol et Rebekah se nourrissaient, il ne pu résister et laissa sa nature, mais surtout l'absence de son frère, prendre le dessus, et but le sang d'une fille que Kol avait ramené.

\- « Les Salvatore vont comprendre leur douleur. » finit par dire Rebekah, deux semaines après son arrivée à Washington.  
\- « Laisse-moi Damon ! » lui dit Kol.  
\- « Tu pourras te charger d'Elena ! » dit Elijah à sa sœur.

Un sourire malveillant se forma sur les lèvres de Rebekah à cette pensée.

Mystic Falls !

Deux mois étaient passés, et avec l'aide du Shérif et du Maire, Bonnie avait réitéré le sort qu'elle avait utilisé pour Klaus sur Alaric. La ville était de nouveau sauve, et avec l'aide de Damon, Stefan et Caroline, la mémoire fut effacée aux autres membres du Conseil au sujet de Tyler et de Caroline, et de tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux derniers mois. Le lien entre Alaric et Elena étant brisé grâce à un sort, cette dernière pouvait vivre en toute tranquillité, et elle avait enfin prit une décision et décider de revivre avec Stefan, pour son plus grand bonheur. 

Jeremy avait réussit à reconquérir le cœur de Bonnie, ce qui avait incité Jamie à repartir vivre avec Abby loin de Mystic Falls.

Tyler et Caroline étaient plus heureux que jamais. Klaus ne faisant plus partie de leur vie, Tyler se sentait libéré de ne plus avoir à se montrer jaloux pour celle qu'il aimait. Caroline était dans le même état de bonheur, sauf que malgré elle, elle repensait à Klaus. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, à deux reprises. D'abord, il l'avait guéri de la morsure que Tyler lui avait infligée sous l'ordre de l'hybride, et ensuite, il l'avait sauvé d'Alaric ce jour-là, et elle lui a simplement dit merci ! Certes, elle l'avait remercié, mais pourquoi Diable pensait-elle encore à lui ? Elle repensa à ces mots qu'il lui avait dit lors de la soirée dansante du lycée « Un garçon d'une petite ville, une petite vie, ce ne sera pas suffisant pour toi ! », puis lors du bal où il lui avait dit qu'il lui ferait voir le monde. Elle pouvait le faire par elle-même, prendre Tyler par la main et quitter la ville, voir le monde, mais est-ce qu'il accepterait ? Alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains et, un jour, dans les couloirs du lycée elle lui demanda :

\- « Et si on partait ? »  
\- « Partir ? Où ça ? » demanda Tyler à son tour.  
\- « Je n'en sais rien moi, mais on pourrait partir, voyager, rien que toi et moi ! » exposa-t-elle.  
\- « T'es sérieuse ? Tu veux partir maintenant ? » arqua-t-il.  
\- « Pas tout de suite, mais après le lycée ! » dit-elle.  
\- « Après le lycée, y a l'université, t'as pas oublié quand même ? » lui rappela-t-il.  
\- « Tyler, j'ai l'éternité pour aller à l'université. » s'amusa-t-elle. « Et toi aussi ! »  
\- « Terminons d'abord le lycée, et on verra après. » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Il alla en cours, et Caroline se laissa aller contre un casier. Fronçant les sourcils, elle décida d'aller demander conseil à une personne qui n'était pas forcément de bon conseil mais elle tenta quand même le coup. Après les cours, elle alla chez les Salvatore, où Damon l'accueillit.

\- « Salut blondinette ! » lui sourit-il.  
\- « Je peux te parler ? Sérieusement ? » voulut-elle savoir.  
\- « Ouh, tu viens d'attiser ma curiosité. » dit-il en la laissant entrer.

S'installant sur l'un des fauteuils, elle dit à Damon :

\- « Si je te demandais de m'emmener faire le tour du monde, tu le ferais ? »  
\- « Tu me fais des avances ? » pouffa-t-il.  
\- « Ecoute, imagine que tu sois Tyler… » dit-elle.  
\- « Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ? » railla-t-il en prenant une gorgée de whisky.  
\- « Damon ! » gronda-t-elle.  
\- « D'accord, je t'écoute ! » dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.  
\- « Est-ce qu'à la place de Tyler, si moi je te proposais de partir en voyage après le lycée et de voir le monde rien que nous deux, tu accepterais ou tu me répondrais toi aussi qu'après le lycée, il y a l'université ? » expliqua-t-elle.  
\- « C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda Damon.  
\- « Plus ou moins ! » répondit-elle.  
\- « A sa place, je t'enlèverai dans l'heure. » dit Damon.  
\- « Je le savais ! » soupira Caroline.  
\- « Quoi ? T'as voulu une réponse, tu l’as eu. » s'étonna-t-il.  
\- « Je sais, mais qu'est-ce que je fais s'il me répond ça quand on aura eu notre diplôme ? » demanda-t-elle.  
\- « Tu reviendras me voir. » dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Caroline eut un petit rire, avant de s'en aller et de rentrer chez elle. Dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit distraitement le tiroir de sa table de nuit et tomba sur le dessin. Le prenant entre les mains, elle le détailla une fois de plus et relut pour la énième fois ces quelques mots « Merci pour ton honnêteté ! » Qu'allait-il se passer quand ses frères découvriront ce qu'ils ont fait de Klaus ? Allaient-ils se venger et revenir à Mystic Falls pour découvrir l'endroit où Stefan et Damon avaient jetés le cercueil contenant le corps de Klaus ?

\- « Tu l’as toujours ? »

Caroline sursauta et vit Tyler sur le pas de sa chambre. Remettant le dessin à sa place, elle referma le tiroir et regarda son fiancé.

\- « C'est juste un dessin. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
\- « Juste un dessin ? Qu'est-ce que t'as Caroline ? Ne me dis pas que tu penses à lui ? » s'écria Tyler.  
\- « Non enfin, pourquoi je penserais à lui alors qu'on en est enfin débarrassé ? » répliqua-t-elle.  
\- « A toi de me le dire ! » dit-il.  
\- « Ecoute, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, d'accord ? Mais tu ne peux pas nier le fait qu'il m'a sauvé la vie à deux reprises. » renchérit-elle.  
\- « Non, je ne nie pas, mais je vois que tu penses à lui après tout ce que j'ai enduré pour briser le lien que j'avais avec lui. » lui rappela-t-il.  
\- « Je t'ai dis que tu n'avais aucune raison d'être jaloux de lui Tyler, c'est toi que j'aime. » lui dit-elle.

Tyler sembla se détendre, et il embrassa Caroline.

\- « Rien ne se mettra entre nous. » lui assura-t-elle.  
\- « C'est sûr, et puis, ça m'étonnerait qu'on le retrouve là où Stefan et Damon l'ont mis. » dit Tyler.

Caroline sourit.

Pension Salvatore !

Quand Damon ouvrit la porte de chez lui le soir même, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire de longues jambes, de longs cheveux bruns bouclés et un regard espiègle.

\- « Bonsoir Damon ! »  
\- « Katherine ! »

Katherine n'attendit pas qu'il la fasse entrer, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au salon, mais elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur, Damon la maintenait par les épaules.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « J'ai appris que le grand méchant loup était mort, alors je reviens voir mon vampire préféré. » répondit Katherine.

Elle réussit à se dégager, sans se défaire de ce petit air espiègle qui avait tant fait craquer Damon par le passé.

\- « Comment t'as su ? » voulut-il savoir.  
\- « Quand je suis revenue en ville il y a quelques heures, j'ai surpris une petite conversation entre le loup et la p’tite blonde, et j'ai compris. Alors, vous avez jeté son corps à la mer ? » demanda-t-elle.  
\- « Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Tu veux le ramener ? » ironisa Damon.  
\- « Voyons Damon, j'ai passé cinq cent ans à vouloir sa mort, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je serai assez bête pour le faire revenir et risquer de mourir ? » répliqua-t-elle.  
\- « Bon, tu marques un point ! » lui accorda-t-il, la faisant sourire. « Que me veux-tu ? »  
\- « M'amuser ! » répondit-elle simplement en s'accoudant à un canapé.

Damon s'approcha d'elle, et leur corps se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre. Damon se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Elena avait choisit Stefan.

\- « Je sais que t'en as envie Damon. » lui susurra Katherine en lui touchant le torse.

Et pour répondre à son envie, Damon embrassa Katherine et trouva sa langue sans tarder. Les gémissements qu'elle poussait tout en lui caressant le torse fit grimper son désir. 

Katherine, elle, se laissa aller et n'esquissa pas un geste quand il lui arracha son chemisier et qu'il lui embrassa le cou, mais elle ne resta pas inactive. Pas manuellement, mais psychiquement. Entrant dans la tête de Damon discrètement, elle chercha quelque chose. Une chose qu'elle finit par trouver au bout de cinq minutes sans que Damon ne s'en aperçoive. Katherine repoussa Damon, ce qui le surprit.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna-t-il alors qu'elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.  
\- « Vraiment navrée Damon. » minauda-t-elle.  
\- « Quoi ? » dit-il sans comprendre.

Un sourire en coin, Katherine brisa la nuque de Damon, qui tomba net au sol.

\- « Fais de beaux rêves Damon ! » lui souhaita-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Remontant dans sa voiture, elle démarra et prit la direction de la sortie de la ville. Une fois qu'elle eut dépassée le panneau qui disait « Vous venez de quitter Mystic Falls ! », Katherine prit son portable et composa un numéro. Portant le téléphone à son oreille, elle entendit une voix d'homme qui lui répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- « Allô ? »  
\- « Je sais où il est, je m'y dirige en ce moment même. »  
\- « Empêche-le de commettre une bêtise quand il se réveillera. »  
\- « Comme me tuer par exemple. »  
\- « Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. »

Soupirant, Katherine raccrocha et emprunta un sentier qui mena dans la forêt. Cachant la voiture entre deux buissons, elle se remémora les pensées de Damon, et elle tomba sur un lac assez profond. Il faisait nuit, mais l'eau était clair et le reflet de la lune sur l'eau rendit à Katherine la tâche un peu plus facile que prévu. Elle prit une profonde respiration et plongea. Une fois dans l'eau, elle scanna autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la forme rectangulaire qu'elle recherchait. Nageant jusqu'à cette forme, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir ce cercueil, d'abord en ôtant les chaînes qui l'entravaient, ensuite d'ouvrir le couvercle. Le corps de Klaus était enchaîné. Katherine tira le corps et le fit remonter à la surface. Une fois hors de l'eau, elle emporta le corps sur la rive, et une fois sur l'herbe, elle se mordit le poignet et le porta à la bouche de Klaus. Cela prit quelques secondes, voire plusieurs minutes avant que Klaus n'ouvre les yeux. Il aspira machinalement le sang de Katherine. Quand il la vit, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, puis, il s'écarta.

\- « Fais pas l'idiot, t'es encore faible. » lui dit-elle en lui présentant son poignet.  
\- « Katerina ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Pourquoi tu m'as ramené ? »  
\- « Parce que j'aime ton frère et que lui, Kol et Rebekah sont dépressifs depuis deux mois. » répondit-elle. « Allez bois ! »  
\- « Toi et Elijah ? » s'écria-t-il.  
\- « Non, moi et le Pape ! Maintenant tu la ferme et tu bois ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Elle se remordit le poignet et profita de la faiblesse de Klaus pour lui plaquer son poignet ensanglanté contre la bouche. Klaus ne se fit pas prier. Il but le sang de Katherine pendant quelques minutes, avant de se sentir mieux et de la relâcher.

\- « Bon, avant que je t'explique tout, on va retourner à ma voiture et on va se changer, et ensuite, je ramène tes fesses auprès de ta famille. » lui dit-elle.  
\- « Je ne retournerais pas à Mystic Falls. » la prévint-il.  
\- « Ils sont à Washington, et Elijah a dû retenir Rebekah et Kol de venir à ma place. » dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever.  
\- « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir une dette envers toi ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « Pense ce que tu veux Klaus, mais s'il y a une chose que je veux en retour, c'est que tu ne cherches plus à me tuer dès que j'aurais le dos tourner. » répondit-elle.  
\- « Entendu ! » acquiesça-t-il.

Une fois à la voiture, Katherine ouvrit la portière arrière et sortit des vêtements d'un grand sac. Elle prit elle aussi un pantalon et une chemise, avant d'aller derrière un arbre se changer. Klaus portait un simple jogging et un sweat-shirt.

\- « C'est tout ce que j'ai pu prendre. » dit Katherine en ouvrant le coffre de la voiture.  
\- « Je m'en contenterai. » dit Klaus.  
\- « Tiens, cadeau ! » dit-elle en sortant du coffre un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années.

Klaus ne se fit pas prier et vida le garçon inconscient de son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Ayant reprit la route, Klaus demanda :

\- « Combien de temps suis-je resté dans ce lac ? »  
\- « Deux mois environs, mais je n'ai pas pu te délivrer avant. Il fallait que je manipule l'un des frères pour savoir où il t'avait jeté. » répondit-elle.  
\- « T'as manipulé lequel ? » voulut-il savoir.  
\- « Damon, et j'ai intérêt à accélérer avant qu'il ne découvre ce que j'ai fait. » dit-elle avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur.  
\- « Merci, Katerina ! » lui dit-il en fermant les yeux.  
\- « Je t'en prie ! » répondit-elle.

Elle prit son téléphone et rappela Elijah. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde et donna son téléphone à Klaus.

\- « Quoi ? » fit ce dernier en prenant le téléphone.  
\- « Réponds ! » lui conseilla Katherine.  
\- « Allô ? » dit-il en portant le téléphone à son oreille.  
\- « Niklaus, Dieu merci ! » fit la voix d'Elijah.  
\- « NIK, NIK TU VAS BIEN ? » hurla la voix de Rebekah.  
\- « Je vais bien Bekah, et je suis désolé, j'aurais dus partir avec toi ! »  
\- « ATTENDS QUE JE TE VOIS JE VAIS TE BOTTER LES FESSES POUR M'AVOIR LAISSÉ ! » lui hurla-t-elle.

Klaus sourit et continua de parler avec sa sœur et ses frères, pendant que Katherine conduisait jusqu'à la prochaine ville où ils prendraient le train jusqu'à Washington.

Quand Damon rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours dans son salon. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il regarda autour de lui, et il constata qu'il était seul. Katherine était parti après lui avoir brisé la nuque. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

\- « Non, elle n’aurait pas osé quand même ! » pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Il voulait en être sûr, alors il quitta sa maison et prit sa voiture. Au bout d'une demi-heure, lorsqu'il gara sa voiture dans le sentier, il vit le corps d'un garçon qui avait été drainé de son sang.

\- « Non pas ça ! » dit Damon.

En une seconde, il fut devant le lac, et il ramassa les chaînes sur l'herbe.

\- « La garce ! » cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

Retournant à sa voiture, il chargea le corps du garçon dans son coffre, balança les chaînes sur lui, et remonta dans sa voiture en faisant demi-tour et retourna à Mystic Falls. Il appela son frère et lui dit rapidement :

\- « Rassemble tout le monde à la maison, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle ! »

Et il raccrocha !

Quand il revint chez lui, il avait, le corps du garçon sur son épaule, et les chaînes dans une main. Dans le salon, il y avait Matt, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler et Caroline.

\- « C'est quoi l'urgence ? » demanda Stefan, tandis que Damon posa le corps du garçon par terre.  
\- « Tu nous as fait venir pour nous montrer ton dernier repas ? » se moqua Caroline.  
\- « Non, pas le mien, mais celui de Klaus. » répondit Damon.

Aussitôt les sourires se fanèrent, surtout quand Damon jeta les chaînes à côté du corps.

\- « Tu les reconnais ? » demanda-t-il à Stefan.  
\- « Qui a fait ça ? » demanda Tyler.  
\- « Katherine ! » répondit Damon.  
\- « Tu en es sûr ? » s'étrangla Elena.  
\- « Elle est venue me voir un peu plus tôt, elle m'a dit qu'elle était revenue parce qu'elle a su que Klaus était hors d'état de nuire et, on a en quelque sorte flirter, mais je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour entrer dans ma tête sans que je m'en aperçoive, et elle m'a brisé la nuque avant de partir. » expliqua Damon.  
\- « Mais pourquoi Katherine irait-elle libérer Klaus ? Elle le déteste ! » dit Jeremy.  
\- « Elle était peut-être sous hypnose. » suggéra Stefan. « L'un des frères de Klaus a pu savoir ce qu'on lui a fait et ils ont fait en sorte qu'elle le retrouve pour eux. »  
\- « Et merde ! » jura Tyler.  
\- « On se calme, on va rester vigilent et on va espérer qu'il ne vienne plus nous ennuyer. » leur conseilla Damon.

La tension était de nouveau palpable, mais aucun d'eux ne su ce qu'ils devaient faire. Devaient-ils le traquer et recommencer le rituel et faire la même chose pour sa famille ? 

…

Il fallu deux jours à Katherine et Klaus pour arriver à Washington. Descendant du train, toujours dans leurs vêtements amples, immense pour Katherine, Klaus fut assaillit par sa sœur qui lui sauta au cou en pleurant. Klaus la serrant dans ses bras et pleura à son tour. En levant les yeux, il vit son frère Kol, qui n'osait pas approcher. Alors Klaus lui tendit la main et Kol rejoignit le câlin familial.

Katherine regarda Elijah, qui lui souriait, avant de lui tendre les mains. Des mains qu'elle prit sans hésitation. Elle se blottit contre lui et il lui embrassa le front.

\- « Merci ! » lui chuchota-t-il.  
\- « Pas de quoi ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton que lui.

Une fois à l'appartement, Klaus et Katherine prirent une douche, séparément, et une fois propre et changés, ils retrouvèrent les autres au salon. Rebekah se leva, et mit une droite démentielle à son frère, dont la tête pivota sur le côté.

\- « Espèce d'abruti ! » gronda-t-elle.  
\- « C'et bon Bekah, laisse-le. » lui dit Kol en arrêtant sa sœur.

Katherine, amusée par la scène, alla s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Elijah. Quand Klaus vit ça, la seule chose qu'il dit fut :

\- « Je ne veux même pas savoir. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dans ce cas ? » demanda Elijah.  
\- « Tuer les Salvatore et Tyler, peut-être la sorcière aussi, me prendre une bonne cuite et quitter ce pays de merde. » répondit Klaus.  
\- « La sorcière mourra un jour ou l'autre, et en ce qui concerne les Salvatore, laisse le temps les mener à nous. » lui dit Elijah. « Que dites-vous de l'Espagne comme escale ? »  
\- « Ouh je suis partante ! » sautilla Rebekah.  
\- « Moi aussi ! » approuva Kol.  
\- « Niklaus ? » dit Elijah.  
\- « Appelle-moi encore une fois Niklaus et je te replante une dague en plein cœur. » le menaça ce dernier.  
\- « Je prends ça pour un oui ! s'amusa Elijah.  
\- « Euh, Nik, et ta petite blonde vampire, on peut la mettre dans la liste des personne à torturer ? » demanda Rebekah.  
\- « Elle, je me la réserve. » dit Klaus.  
\- « Et Elena ? » poursuivit Rebekah.  
\- « J'imagine que tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux. » soupira Klaus.

Rebekah tapa dans ses mains en sautillant. Elijah vint avec un verre de scotch qu'il donna à Klaus, qui bu le contenu d'une traite. 

\- « Je me sens déjà mieux ! » dit-il avant de se resservir.

Six mois plus tard !

A Mystic Falls, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Stefan et Matt reçurent leur diplôme de fin d'année. Une fête avait été organisé chez les Lockwood, et Caroline, portant une robe noire, attira Tyler à l'étage. 

\- « Alors ? » fit-elle tandis qu'il embrassait son cou.  
\- « Alors quoi ? » dit-il sans s'interrompre.  
\- « Tu as repensé à ce que je t'ai dit il y a six mois ? » voulut-elle savoir.  
\- « A quel sujet ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « Tu sais, toi et moi, loin de Mystic Falls. » lui rappela-t-elle.  
\- « Ah, ça ! » fit-il en stoppant ses caresses.  
\- « Ah ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé ? » espéra-t-elle.  
\- « Ecoute Caroline, j'ai promis à ma mère que j'irais à la fac en septembre. » lui dit-il en la regardant.  
\- « Moi aussi j'ai promis à ma mère mais sans lui donner une date précise. Elle sait que j'ai tout mon temps pour étudier. » dit Caroline.  
\- « Essaye de comprendre… » tenta Tyler.  
\- « Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est qu'on parte, tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours voulu quitter Mystic Falls, mais là tu fais passer ton avenir avant moi, alors qu'on a l'éternité devant nous. » s'indigna-t-elle. « Je partirai seule dans ce cas. »

Elle le repoussa et quitta la soirée sans un mot. Rentrant chez elle, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, trouvant le dessin, qu'elle avait toujours.

 « Et toi, tu es allé où ? »  
 « Je ne suis jamais allé nulle part ! »  
 « Je t'emmènerais. Où tu veux. Rome, Paris, Tokyo ! »

Caroline esquissa un léger sourire en y repensant. Elle devait l'admettre, quand Damon leur a dit que Klaus avait été libéré par Katherine, elle avait espéré le revoir rien qu'une fois. Il lui en voudrait peut-être, mais elle n'a pas prit part à sa mort, bien qu’elle avait été soulagée d'être débarrassée de lui, enfin, au début. Puis, petit à petit, sans qu'elle ne le montre, les petites attentions qu'il lui donnait avant, les petits surnoms, son regard, son sourire, son rire, tout ça lui manquait. C'est décidé ! Sortant deux valises, elle en remplit une avec différents vêtements. Jeans, jupes, une ou deux robes, tuniques, bustiers, débardeurs, et dans l'autre, des affaires de toilettes, sa trousse de maquillage, des photos de ses parents et de ses amis, mais aucune de Tyler. Il ne voulait pas l'accompagner, très bien, qu'il reste à Mystic Falls faire sa vie. Elle ferait la sienne loin de lui. Une fois ses deux valises remplies, elle alla les déposer dans sa voiture, au moment où la voiture de patrouille de sa mère arriva.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'alarma Liz.  
\- « Je pars maman, j'ai besoin d'air. » dit Caroline.  
\- « Déjà ? » s'étonna Liz.  
\- « Je t'avais dis que je partirais après le lycée, je ne peux pas rester éternellement à Mystic Falls. » dit Caroline en souriant tendrement à sa mère.  
\- « Attends-moi là, j'ai quelque chose à te donner. » lui dit Liz.

Il ne s'écoula que trois minutes avant que Liz ne revienne avec un sac à dos.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Caroline.  
\- « C'était à ton père. Avant qu'il ne meurt, il a fait virer l'argent sur un compte à part et m'a demandé de tout retirer et de tout mettre de côté pour le jour où tu déciderais de partir. » répondit Liz. « Il y a 150.000 dollar dedans ! »

Caroline écarquilla les yeux.

\- « J'en ai rajouté un peu moi aussi depuis sa mort. Ma petite fille a bien grandi, et elle est prête à s'assumer toute seule. » dit Liz.

Émue, Caroline prit sa mère dans ses bras, qui lui rendit son étreinte.

\- « Dis aux autres de ne pas me chercher, j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule. » quémanda Caroline.  
\- « Et Tyler ? » demanda Liz.  
\- « Dis-lui que je lui souhaite une belle vie, mais que c'est fini lui et moi. » dit Caroline.

Liz acquiesça, puis, après une dernière étreinte, Caroline monta dans sa voiture avec le sac contenant l'argent, et quitta Mystic Falls !

Deux ans plus tard !

Espagne !

Les pieds en éventail sur la terrasse de sa villa à Barcelone, Klaus profitait du silence qui régnait depuis quelques jours. Rebekah était parti faire du shopping à Paris, Kol avait rencontré une fille dont il était tombé amoureux et vice-versa, et qu'il avait transformé deux mois auparavant, et il était en ce moment même au Portugal en train de l'aider à s'habituer à sa condition de vampire. Quant à Elijah, il avait épousé Katherine quelques jours plus tôt et il l'avait emmené à Venise pour leur lune de miel. Klaus était aux anges. Un verre de whisky Pur Malt à la main, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, vêtu d'un bermuda blanc et d'une chemise rouge, il regardait l'océan face à lui. Il y avait du vent, mais Klaus s'en fichait royalement. Une fille se promenait sur la plage devant chez lui. Etrange, sa démarche lui rappelait quelque chose. De très belles jambes nues sous un mini short en jean, un débardeur bleu, et une casquette grise sur la tête cachait sa chevelure. Son rire cristallin raisonna aux oreilles de Klaus tandis que la jeune fille fut touchée par une vague sur ses pieds nus.

Une brusque rafale de vent débarrassa Caroline de sa casquette, libérant ses boucles blondes. Se retournant, elle dut courir pour la rattraper. Elle la trouva au pied d'une villa, et en levant les yeux, elle se raidit. Il était là ! Malgré l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait sur ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, Caroline ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler. Il était toujours aussi beau. Il enleva ses lunettes de soleil, et le bleu de ses yeux la transperça, mais quand elle vit l'éclair dans ses yeux, et ses lèvres se fendre d'un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon, Caroline s'éclipsa, mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt car il était devant elle.

\- « On ne dit pas bonjour à son vieil ennemi ? » railla-t-il.  
\- « Pourquoi je ferai ça puisque tu vas me tuer ? » demanda-t-elle.  
\- « Tu crois vraiment que c'est digne de moi ? » s'indigna-t-il.

Caroline se reprit, et puisqu'il utilisait l'ironie, alors elle aussi.

\- « Et pourquoi je penserai le contraire ? T'as toujours été qu'un meurtrier sans cœur. » claqua-t-elle.  
\- « Hum, t'as pris de l'assurance, ça me plaît. » sourit-il.  
\- « Si tu veux me tuer, ne te gêne pas ! » lui dit-elle.  
\- « Où est ton précieux Tyler ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « Je ne sais pas, sûrement à l'université en train de se taper une pouffiasse. » répondit-elle, pleine de sarcasme.  
\- « T'es en train de me dire qu'il t'a plaqué ? » voulut-il savoir.  
\- « Non, c'est moi qui l'ait quitté. » dit-elle.  
\- « Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Klaus.  
\- « Parce qu'il ne voulait pas venir avec moi quand je lui ai proposé de partir en voyage au lieu d'aller à la fac, alors je suis parti, et depuis deux ans je me balade en Europe. » expliqua-t-elle.

Klaus avait besoin de savoir certaines choses à son sujet, alors il lui empoigna le bras, et la seconde d'après, ils étaient sur la terrasse, et il obligea Caroline à s'asseoir sur une chaise longue. Il resta debout devant elle, et la toisa.

\- « Première question : étais-tu au courant de ce que tes copains m'ont fait ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « Oui, et je dois t'avouer qu'au départ ça m'a fait plaisir. » répondit-elle.

Elle se retrouva allongée sur la chaise longue, Klaus sur elle à califourchon, une main sur sa gorge.

\- « Mais je n'ai avoué à personne que je pensais à toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie à deux reprises. » continua-t-elle.  
\- « Malgré le fait que j'ai voulu tuer Elena pour tuer ce cher Alaric ? » souleva-t-il.

Caroline réussit à se dégager et à se remettre sur ses jambes. Se massant la nuque, elle laissa son regard se perdre dans l'océan.

\- « Oui, même malgré ça. » avoua-t-elle.

Elle lui tournait le dos.

\- « Si tu veux me tuer, vas-y mais fais vite ! » souffla-t-elle.

Elle sentit la main de Klaus sur son bras et l'obligeait à se retourner, alors elle ferma les yeux. S’attendant à souffrir, quelque chose de doux et de chaud se posa sur sa bouche. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que c'était Klaus qui l'embrassait. Caroline bougea légèrement sa bouche contre celle de Klaus, et le baiser s'intensifia.

\- « J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps. » chuchota Klaus.  
\- « Tu vas me tuer une fois que tu auras eu de moi ce que tu veux ? » demanda Caroline.  
\- « A toi de me prouver que je peux te faire confiance, et que tu souhaites être avec moi » lui répondit-il.

Caroline ne répondit pas. Elle passa ses mains sur le tissu de la chemise de Klaus, et la déchira, dévoilant son torse.

\- « Cette chemise était neuve. » lui dit Klaus.  
\- « Et alors ? » arqua Caroline. « Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me mener dans ta chambre ? »

L'attirant contre lui, il empoigna ses fesses, ce qui la fit gémir. La soulevant de terre, Caroline enroula ses jambes autour de lui, et Klaus s'éclipsa à l'intérieur de la villa. Une fois dans sa chambre, Klaus allongea Caroline sur le lit, et la déshabilla. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qui fut à portée de sa bouche, jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Cherchant les pans de son bermuda, Caroline lui baissa le vêtement, et Klaus s'en débarrassa en le jetant à travers la chambre. Se replaçant sur elle, Klaus la pénétra sans perdre un instant, et lorsqu'il fut entièrement en elle, il ne pu réprimer un grognement sourd. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et Caroline fut parcouru d'une vague de désir tellement puissante qu'elle se jeta sur la bouche de Klaus et l'embrassa avec force. Ce dernier sentit le besoin urgent de la faire sienne, et il commença à lui donner de puissants coups de reins. Trouvant la position un brin gênante, Klaus se retira et se mit debout devant le lit. Caroline voulut protester, mais Klaus lui agrippa les chevilles et la tira vers lui avant de la pénétrer une nouvelle fois. Rejetant la tête en arrière sous le coup du plaisir, la jeune fille poussa des gémissements qui prirent de l'ampleur à mesure qu'il lui fit l'amour. La respiration erratique, Caroline se laissa tomber sur le dos. Klaus suivit au moment où ils furent submergés par l'orgasme. Haletant l'un contre l'autre, ils trouvèrent la force de partager un baiser sensuel.

\- « Tyler ne m'a jamais fait l'amour comme ça. » avoua-t-elle.  
\- « Ne prononce pas son nom ! » gronda Klaus.  
\- « Klaus ! » souffla-t-elle.

Il attrapa son regard, et vit ses veines entourer ses yeux.

\- « Tu dois te nourrir. » constata-t-il.  
\- « Je dois appeler quelqu'un. » dit-elle.  
\- « Qui ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « La personne qui m'accompagne. » répondit Caroline. « Pas de question, tu comprendras dès qu'elle sera là. »

Elle l'embrassa.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Caroline accueillit Estelle, une fille de vingt-cinq ans qu'elle avait rencontré en France.

\- « Vous m'avez fait venir, Mademoiselle ? » fit Estelle.

Elle la fit asseoir sur un banc de la terrasse, dos à l'océan.

\- « Je meurs de faim, Estelle ! » dit Caroline.

Estelle défit aussitôt le foulard qu'elle avait autour du cou au moment où Klaus, qui avait revêtu uniquement son bermuda, arriva sur la terrasse. Il vit Caroline planter ses crocs dans la nuque de l'humaine. Il s'installa à la place libre, face à Caroline, qui arrêta de se nourrir pour le fixer.

\- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.  
\- « Depuis quand tu te nourris directement d'un humain ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.  
\- « J'ai changé ! » répondit-elle simplement. « Sers-toi ! »

Elle replanta ses crocs dans la nuque de sa servante, et Klaus finit par l'imiter.

Après avoir donné son sang à Estelle pour cicatriser ses morsures et après l'avoir endormi pour qu'elle reprenne des forces, Caroline rejoignit Klaus sur la plage, qui était assis sur le sable. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle portait une simple robe longue rose.

\- « Que diraient tes amis s'ils te voyaient avec moi ? » dit Klaus.  
\- « Je m'en fiche ! » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
\- « Qu'est-ce qui a changé Caroline ? Tu romps avec Tyler, tu te mets à voyager, tu me laisses te faire l'amour, et tu te sers des humains comme d'un sac de sang. » exposa-t-il.  
\- « Je ne veux plus être faible, et je ne veux plus avoir honte de ce que je suis. » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. « Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tous ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble, tout ce que tu m'as dis sur le monde, et c'est vrai. Il y a tellement de belles choses à voir et tellement de choses à apprendre. »  
\- « Tu dois te douter que si un jour je tombe sur ton petit copain et les frères Salvatore, je leur ferai la peau. » lui dit-il.  
\- « Ex, petit copain. » le corrigea-t-elle. « Tu ne les tueras pas, mais tu peux leur donner une bonne correction ! »  
\- « Va dire ça à Kol ! Il ne rêve que d'une chose : arracher le cœur de Damon. » dit Klaus. « Au fait, raconte-moi un peu ce que j'ai raté ! »  
\- « Disons que Damon à mal prit le fait que Katherine l'ait allumé pour découvrir l'endroit où tu étais. » commença-t-elle à dire.  
\- « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Elijah soit au courant de ça. » dit Klaus.  
\- « Quoi ? » s'étrangla Caroline. « Katherine et Elijah ? »  
\- « Ouais ! » acquiesça-t-il.  
\- « Et où sont-ils, au fait ? » demanda-t-elle.  
\- « Rebekah à Paris, Kol au Portugal et Elijah en Italie ! » répondit-il.  
\- « Ok, bon je reprends. On a continué à mener notre vie tranquillement, Elena a choisi Stefan, Bonnie et Jeremy se sont rabibochés, et aux dernières nouvelles ils se sont fiancés, pour le reste tu sais déjà tout. » termina-t-elle.  
\- « Attends une minute, et pour Alaric ? » dit-il.  
\- « Bonnie a réitéré le sort et Alaric est enfermé dans un endroit qu'elle a scellée, je ne sais pas trop. » dit-elle.  
\- « Mais… »

Mais il fut coupé par la bouche de Caroline.

Rebekah rentra de son voyage à Paris une semaine plus tard, avec une dizaine de valises remplies de chaussures, de vêtements, de sacs et d'accessoires. Quand elle vit Caroline sortir de la cuisine, elle vit rouge et se rua sur elle, la plaquant contre la rambarde de l'escalier en lui serrant la gorge.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi, et où est mon frère ? » gronda Rebekah.  
\- « Lâche-la ! » claqua la voix de Klaus.

Rebekah ne desserra pas sa prise pendant qu'elle leva le regard sur son frère qui descendait l'escalier.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » répéta-t-elle.  
\- « Lâche-la, et je t'expliquerai ! » lui dit Klaus.

Rebekah desserra sa prise de Caroline, qui toussa car Rebekah n'y était pas allée de main morte. Klaus fut près de Caroline en une seconde, et l'aida à se remettre debout.

\- « Tu vas me répondre ? » le pressa Rebekah.  
\- « Elle est avec moi maintenant. » dit Klaus.  
\- « Quoi ? » s'écria Rebekah.  
\- « Caroline et moi on est ensemble. » répéta-t-il.  
\- « Merci, j'avais saisis, mais t'as perdu la tête ? » répliqua-t-elle.  
\- « Aucun d'eux ne sait où elle se trouve, et Caroline ne nous fera rien tu as ma parole. Elle ne savait même pas qu'on était en Espagne. On s'est croisé par hasard. » expliqua-t-il.  
\- « Il va me falloir plus que quelques suppositions pour être convaincue. » dit Rebekah.  
\- « Et si tu allais défaire tes valises ? » lui suggéra-t-il.

Rebekah ne dit rien, et se contenta de faire porter ses nombreuses valises dans sa chambre.

Elijah et Katherine furent les prochains à rentrer, puis Kol et son amie Lisa, qui ne furent pas surpris de trouver Caroline à leur retour. Klaus les avait appelé et leur avait tout expliqué.

\- « J'ai quand même le droit de botter le cul de Damon quand je le verrai ? » demanda Kol quand ils furent tous réunis.

Cette remarque fit rire tout le monde.

Les jours passaient, et Rebekah se rendit finalement à l'évidence sur le fait que Caroline était sincère envers eux. Gagnant la terrasse où Katherine et Caroline parlaient, la jeune femme se joignit à elles.

\- « Je peux me joindre à vous ? » demanda-t-elle.  
\- « Ça dépend, t'as l'intention de m'arracher la tête ? » demanda Caroline à son tour.  
\- « Non, rassure-toi ! » répondit Rebekah en s'asseyant en face d'elles. « De quoi vous parliez ? »  
\- « Je demandais à Katherine comment elle avait fini mariée à ton frère. » dit Caroline.

Rebekah éclata de rire en y repensant, car elle connaissait déjà l'histoire !

Flash-back :

Munich, Allemagne !

Deux ans et demi plus tôt

Katherine avait posée ses valises à Munich depuis quelques jours, et quand elle tomba sur Elijah alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans une discothèque pour s'amuser, la première chose qu'elle dit fut :

\- « Wow ! »  
\- « Bonsoir Katerina ! » lui sourit Elijah.  
\- « Bonsoir Elijah ! » lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. « Tu vas danser ? »  
\- « Euh, non, ce n'est pas trop mon genre ! » dit-il.  
\- « Oh allez, s'il te plaît viens ! » lui dit-elle en lui prenant les mains.  
\- « Katerina… » dit-il mais elle lui fit des yeux de cockers.  
\- « S'il te plaît, comme ça j'éviterais de me faire draguer toute la soirée. »  
\- « Je te préviens, je ne sais pas danser comme ces jeunes. » lui dit-il.  
\- « Je vais t'apprendre, mais d'abord, vire-moi cette veste. »  
\- « Quoi ? » s'ahurit-il.  
\- « Suis-moi ! »

Elle le prit par la main et le guida jusqu'à sa voiture. Là, elle le força à lui enlever la veste de son costume noir, lui ôta ensuite sa cravate et déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche.

\- « Voilà, là, t'es sexy ! » dit-elle en mettant la veste et la cravate dans la voiture qu'elle referma à clé.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lui reprit la main, non sans ressentir un frisson au passage, et l'entraîna jusqu'à la discothèque. Elle hypnotisa le videur, et entraîna directement Elijah au bar. Poussant un gêneur, elle commanda deux petits verres de vodka.

\- « Et tu vas me faire boire en plus. » s'écria-t-il par-dessus la musique.  
\- « Allez, amuse-toi pour une fois dans ta vie. » lui conseilla-t-elle en lui tendant un verre.

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux, auquel Elijah ne pu résister, et après avoir trinqué, ils burent d'une traite. Elijah secoua la tête, ce qui fit rire Katherine, qui se colla contre lui et le poussa sur la piste de danse. Katherine se déhancha contre lui, et voyant qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, elle lui désigna les autres couples autour d'eux qui dansaient les uns contre les autres, et Elijah finit par attirer Katherine plus près de lui. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de cette dernière.

Après deux chansons, ils retournèrent au bar et descendirent trois verres d'affilés. Katherine reprit Elijah par la main, mais cette fois, elle ne l'attira pas au milieu des danseurs, mais dans un endroit isolé. Le dos contre le mur froid du couloir, Katherine fut transpercé par le regard d'Elijah. Katherine prit les devants et fondit sur la bouche d'Elijah et l'embrassa passionnément. Un baiser que le vampire lui rendit avec plus de fougue.

Fin du flash-back !

Quand Katherine eut finit de raconter comment elle s'était mise avec Elijah, elle attendit la réaction de Caroline qui fut immédiate. Elle éclata de rire !

\- « Elijah…en boîte…ahaaahhhaahh ! » explosa-t-elle.  
\- « On ne se moque pas Caroline ! » se fit entendre la voix d'Elijah.

Mais ça ne fit que redoubler les rires de Caroline. Incapable de se retenir, Rebekah la suivit dans son hilarité. Quand elles furent calmes, Caroline dit :

\- « Désolé mais, c'est le type le plus sérieux que je connaisse alors excuse-moi si j'ai du mal à l'imaginer en train de se déhancher sur du Lady Gaga ! »

Un rire d'homme se fit entendre, et elles reconnurent Kol. Le rire fit place à un énorme fracas.

\- « C'était quoi ? » demanda Rebekah.  
\- « Juste Kol qui a atterrit contre une porte ! » répondit Klaus. « Elijah, t'as intérêt à la réparer ! »

Une fois sûre et certaine que le fou rire fut passé, Caroline dit à Katherine :

\- « Avoue que c'est la coupe de cheveux qui t'a fait craquer. »

Katherine arqua les sourcils et eu un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

\- « Tu dois bien prendre ton pied au lit. » dit Caroline tout bas. « Et je crois que je vais aller faire un tour sur la plage ! »

Et elle s'éclipsa sur la plage, laissant Rebekah et Katherine derrière elle.

Sur la plage, alors qu'elle regardait droit devant elle, Caroline sentit la présence de Klaus derrière elle. Se retournant, elle ne résista pas longtemps avant de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le sable, Caroline à califourchon sur lui, sans interrompre le baiser, mais Caroline y mit fin à un moment donné et lui dit :

\- « Tu aurais dû partir ce jour-là avec Rebekah. »  
\- « Et qui serait venu à ton secours ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.  
\- « Klaus, je suis sérieuse, je n'étais peut-être pas avec eux quand ils ont fait ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais j'ai fêté ta mort avec eux. Tu devrais être en train de me torturer ou je ne sais pas quoi. » martela-t-elle.  
\- « Je ne peux pas faire ça Caroline, même si je l'ai voulu au départ, je ne peux m'y résoudre parce que… » mais il s'arrêta, incapable de continuer.  
\- « Parce que quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.  
\- « Parce que je tiens à toi. » répondit-il simplement.  
\- « Ce n'est pas ce que t'allais dire. » souffla-t-elle en se redressant. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ? »  
\- « Je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas je, je ne l'ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit. » expliqua-t-il.  
\- « Alors tu ne me le diras jamais. » dit-elle.  
\- « Tu sais déjà ce que je ressens pour toi. » lui dit-il en lui touchant le visage.  
\- « Non, je ne le sais pas. » dit-elle avant de se lever.

Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas que Klaus lui avait prit le bras pour la plaquer contre lui.

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que ça a autant d'importance que je te dise que je t'aime ou non alors que tu le sais déjà ? » claqua-t-il.  
\- « Parce que je veux t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes, je veux l'entendre sortir de ta bouche quand moi je te le dis, et pas seulement que tu répondes moi aussi ! » répliqua-t-elle. « Je t'aime ! »

Klaus ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut incapable de dire les deux petits mots que Caroline voulait entendre. C'est comme s'ils étaient coincés dans sa gorge.

\- « Je... je… » bafouilla-t-il.

Caroline lui prit le visage entre les mains et plongea ses yeux dans son regard bleu-gris. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, mais elle voulait l'entendre. Elle lui avait déjà dit quelques jours plus tôt, et elle le lui disait au moins vingt fois par jour, mais il ne lui disait que je sais ou moi aussi !

Caroline faisait définitivement partit de la famille Mikaelson, dans laquelle elle vivait depuis six mois maintenant, et Klaus ne lui avait toujours pas dit les deux petits mots qui étaient si important pour elle. Oh bien sûr, il le lui faisait comprendre par des baisers, des caresses, des cadeaux, quand il lui faisait l'amour aussi, mais les mots ne sortaient jamais de sa bouche. Seule à la villa, à l'exception de Lisa qui dormait dans sa chambre, elle décida d'aller faire du shopping dans le centre de Barcelone. Les cheveux lisses remontés en queue de cheval, Caroline entrait dans chaque boutique qu'elle croisait. Alors qu'elle essayait plusieurs paires de lunettes de soleil différente, un frisson la parcourue. Elle se sentait observée. Payant une paire de Ray-Ban neuve pour Klaus, et une paire blanche pour elle, Caroline quitta le magasin avec ses achats, et poursuivit son shopping, sans se défaire de cette sensation étrange. Rentrant à la villa, elle monta dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Klaus et rangea ses achats, avant de se changer. Elle mit un mini short en jean et le haut d'un bikini. Elle alla sur la terrasse près de l'immense piscine, et s'installa sur une chaise longue, chaussa sa nouvelle paire de lunette de soleil et prit un bain de soleil. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir quand :

\- « Enfin on te retrouve ! »

Ouvrant les yeux et enlevant ses lunettes, Caroline écarquilla les yeux en apercevant trois personnes qu'elle n'avait pas revues depuis presque trois ans.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? » demanda-t-elle.  
\- « Oh voyons, Caroline, tu nous as manqué bien sûr. »  
\- « Ferme-là Damon ! » claqua Caroline.  
\- « Sympa la maison ! » railla-t-il.  
\- « Toujours dans les bottes de ton frère et d'Elena à ce que je vois. » se moqua-t-elle.

Stefan et Elena étaient également présent, toujours fidèle à eux-mêmes, sauf peut-être Elena. Caroline remarqua que son amie était différente. Elena était habillée d'un jean noir, d'une tunique sans manche violine et d'une paire de bottes en cuir, et ses cheveux étaient aussi coiffés en queue de cheval.

\- « Vous feriez mieux de partir. » leur conseilla Caroline en se levant.  
\- « On va le faire, mais tu viens avec nous. » dit Damon.  
\- « Faut pas rêver Damon ! » dit Caroline.  
\- « Tyler s'inquiète pour toi, Caroline. » lui apprit Elena.  
\- « Aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai rompu avec lui. » lui rappela Caroline.  
\- « Bon, on discutera de tout ça plus tard. » dit Damon en se rapprochant de Caroline avant de l'empoigner par le bras. « Suis-nous ! »  
\- « Lâche-moi ! » siffla-t-elle.  
\- « Tu vas gentiment rentrer à la maison, et après on se remettra tranquillement à la recherche de Klaus. » dit Damon sans prendre en compte les avertissements de Caroline.  
\- « T'as pas intérêt à lui faire quoi que ce soit. » gronda-t-elle.  
\- « Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Damon.  
\- « Parce que lui et sa famille n'attendent qu'une chose : que tu te pointes pour t'arracher la tête ! » répondit-elle. « Maintenant lâche-moi ! »

Attrapant le poignet de Damon, Caroline le serra tellement fort qu'il craqua. La seconde d'après, se servant de son poids, elle fit valser Damon loin d'elle, et il atterrit lourdement sur l'une des plantes de la terrasse.

A l'étage dans sa chambre, Lisa, une jeune espagnole de dix-huit ans qui avait été transformée par Kol, se réveilla en attendant un vacarme assourdissant venant du rez-de-chaussée. Elle se leva du lit et alla vers la fenêtre. La baie vitrée étant ouverte, elle entendit la conversation qui se déroulait en bas. Elle reconnue la voix de Caroline mais les trois autres lui étaient inconnues. Sans faire de bruit, elle gagna la cuisine et par la fenêtre, elle vit Caroline qui faisait face à deux garçons et une fille. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer. Mais la fille attira son attention. Mais, ça ne peut pas être Katherine puisqu'elle était avec Rebekah au centre commercial. Prenant son téléphone, Lisa composa le numéro de Kol et parla à voix basse :

\- « Kol, il y a des gens qui s'en prennent à Caroline ! »  
\- « Quoi ? Lisa de quoi tu parles chérie ? »  
\- « Deux garçons et une fille qui ressemblent à Katherine sont sur la terrasse avec Caroline. »  
\- « Où que tu sois, tu restes où tu es et tu attends que je revienne avec mes frères ! »  
\- « D'accord ! »

Lisa raccrocha et sortit de la cuisine pour remonter s'enfermer dans sa chambre, tout en épiant la conversation un peu houleuse d'en bas.

Caroline perdait patience. Bien qu'elle aime Klaus et sa nouvelle famille, elle ne voulait pas qu'un malheur arrive à Elena ou Stefan, ou même Damon.

\- « S'il vous plaît, partez ou ça va mal finir. » leur répéta Caroline.  
\- « Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas revenir avec nous ? » demanda Stefan.  
\- « Parce que ma vie est ici, parce que je ne suis plus la petite Caroline fragile d'avant. J'ai changé. » répondit-elle. » Allez vous-en c'est la dernière fois que je vous le répète. »  
\- « De quoi t'as peur ? » voulut savoir Elena.  
\- « J'ai peur pour vous ! » dit Caroline.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi vous trois ? »

Rebekah et Katherine étaient rentrées, et quand Rebekah vit Elena, une haine sans borne l'envahit. Mais avant que quiconque n'esquisse un mouvement, Klaus, Elijah et Kol intervinrent et s'en prirent aux Salvatore. Katherine en profita pour empoigner Elena fermement par le bras.

Tout était finit en moins de trente secondes. Elijah tenait Stefan, et Kol tenait Damon, enserrant leur gorge. Kol ne pu attendre et il déboîta l'épaule de Damon. Ce dernier étouffa une plainte. Katherine se débarrassa d'Elena au profit de Rebekah, qui lui tordit le bras, la faisant hurler. Des veines apparurent autour des yeux d'Elena, et des crocs sortirent de sa bouche.

\- « Mais tu n'es plus humaine, voilà qui est mieux. » s'extasia Rebekah en tirant un peu plus sur le bras d'Elena.

Klaus se plaça devant les frères Salvatore, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

\- « Et voici donc les traîtres qui m'ont fait pourrir au fond d'un lac pendant deux mois. » dit-il.

Ça eut pour effet d'énerver Kol qui planta un morceau de bois dans l'épaule de Damon, et il y plaça ses doigts pour garder la plaie ouverte. Elijah se contenta de casser l'épaule de Stefan et de placer son genou entre ses omoplates.

\- « Comment vous nous avez trouvé ? » leur demanda Klaus.  
\- « On cherchait Caroline. » répondit Elena.  
\- « Et j'avais clairement dit à ma mère de vous dire que je ne voulais pas être retrouvé. » dit Caroline.  
\- « Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec eux. » grinça Damon.

Klaus se retourna vers Caroline et lui dit :

\- « Tu ne leur as rien dit ? »

Caroline se contenta d'hausser les épaules, alors, Klaus s'approcha d'elle, faisant en sorte que Damon, Stefan et Elena observent bien ce qui allait suivre, puis, Klaus captura la bouche de Caroline.

\- « Caroline non mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » s'écria Damon.  
\- « Je crois qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser, mais je peux me tromper. » railla Kol.  
\- « Toi la ferme ! » répliqua Damon.

Kol le lâcha et lui mit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Klaus et Caroline rompirent le baiser au moment même où Lisa fit son apparition.

\- « Kol ? » appela-t-elle.  
\- « Tu restes où tu es ! » lui dit-il.

Katherine lui prit la main et la garda près d'elle.

\- « Bon, où en étions-nous ? » fit Klaus en refaisant face aux Salvatore.  
\- « Sympa la trahison Katherine, je n’ai pas trop apprécié de me faire briser la nuque. » dit Damon en se hissant sur ses genoux.  
\- « Pourquoi t'as fais ça alors que tu le détestes ? » demanda Stefan en regardant Katherine.  
\- « Ils ont dû lui laver le cerveau. » dit Damon.

Elijah regarda sa femme, qui haussa les sourcils.

\- « Je ne savais pas que je t'avais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit. » dit Elijah.  
\- « Moi non plus ! » dit Katherine avant de s'adresser à ses deux ex « Vous avez de la chance que c'est moi qui soit venu ce jour-là, parce que vous auriez souffert s’ils étaient venus à ma place. »  
\- « Oh que oui, j'aurais pris un malin plaisir à te torturer. » claqua Kol en prenant Damon par la gorge.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Qu'on fermerait les yeux et qu'on ne réagirait pas ? » persifla Rebekah.  
\- « On y comptait un peu. » avoua Damon.  
\- « Tu touches à l'un de nous, tu touches à la famille entière. » dit Kol.

Elena accrocha le regarda de Caroline qui restait de marbre.

\- « Caroline, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » lui demanda Elena.  
\- « Je te l'ai dit Elena, j'ai changé. J'assume enfin ce que je suis, et surtout je vis ma vie. » répondit Caroline.  
\- « Il t'a forcé j'en suis sûr. » dit Damon.  
\- « Pitié Nik, je peux le tuer ? demanda Kol, qui devenait impatient.  
\- « J'avoue que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de les voir tous morts, mais on a fait une promesse à Caroline. » lui rappela Klaus.  
\- « Mademoiselle tout va bien ? » fit la voix d'Estelle.

Caroline s'approcha de son humaine et l'hypnotisa :

\- « Retourne dans la chambre qu'on t'a donné et tu attends que je vienne ! »  
\- « A plus tard, Mademoiselle ! » fit Estelle en repartant.

Caroline reprit sa place initiale. Klaus alla s'agenouiller devant Stefan, et lui dit :

\- « Tu sais ce que ça fait Stefan, de se faire trahir par un ami ? Parce que c'est comme ça que je te considérais, comme un ami, mais en me trahissant, en me « tuant », tu es repassé au statut d'ennemi. J'aurais pu te tuer plusieurs fois, comme lorsque tu as volé les cercueils de ma famille, quand tu as tué mon frère, quand le tien a joué avec les sentiments de ma sœur, et la liste est encore longue mais je vais m'arrêter là. »  
\- « T'as failli tuer Elena ! » dit Stefan.  
\- « Elle n'avait qu'à pas dire qu'elle était liée à Alaric par un sort, même si elle m'a sauvé la vie. » admit Klaus. « Et en plus de ça, tu l’as transformé, et je n'aurais plus la possibilité de créer d'hybrides. Pas que ça me dérange étant donné que ma famille et moi on n'en a pas besoin, mais je suis quand même très contrarié ! »

Klaus sourit en disant :

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de vous ? »  
\- « J'ai déjà une petite idée. » dit Rebekah en enfonçant ses ongles sur la gorge d'Elena.

Des gouttes de sang se mirent à perler sur les doigts de Rebekah, qui se délecta du spectacle.

\- « Vous n'avez qu'à leur effacer la mémoire. » leur suggéra Caroline.  
\- « Ils doivent prendre de la Veine de Vénus. » dit Klaus.  
\- « J'ai mieux. Je sais que Bonnie vient de mettre au monde une très belle petite fille. » dit Katherine.  
\- « Laisse-la en dehors de ça ! » cracha Elena.  
\- « Alors voilà le deal, vous quittez l'Espagne et vous nous laissez tranquille, ou bien je ferai en sorte que la petite Miranda ne connaisse jamais ses parents. » dit Klaus, qui lui aussi était au courant.  
\- « Tu n'oserais pas ! » grinça Damon.  
\- « Tu veux parier ? » demanda Klaus.  
\- « Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est vivre sans que vous n'essayiez de nous tuer sans cesse, alors acceptez l'offre de mon frère ou bien je tue Elena dans la minute. » les menaça Rebekah.

Kol ouvrit un peu plus la plaie de Damon à l'épaule, et Elijah se contenta d'augmenter la pression de son genou dans le dos de Stefan.

\- « C'est bon, on va partir ! » dit Stefan.  
\- « A la bonne heure ! sourit Klaus.  
\- « Nik, il ne me semble pas qu'ils aient été invités chez nous. » dit Kol en lâchant Damon.  
\- « Mais tu as raison ! » approuva Klaus.

Utilisant force et vitesse, Kol donna un coup de pied sur la poitrine de Damon, qui fut éjecté sur la plage, atterrissant sur le sable.

\- « Elijah, je crois que la sortie c'es par là ! » dit Kol en désignant la plage.

Stefan rejoignit son frère et la chute fut dure. Rebekah dit à Elena dans l'oreille :

\- « Une dague en plein cœur ça fait mal Elena, surtout quand on est poignardé dans le dos, mais toi ça te tuerait alors… »

Et en un mouvement de poignet, elle lui brisa la nuque, et envoya son corps inanimé sur les frères Salvatore. Stefan prit Elena dans ses bras, et lui et Damon s'éclipsèrent.

\- « Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé… » dit Klaus avant d'attirer Caroline à lui.  
\- « Quoi ? » minauda-t-elle.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la seconde d'après ils furent dans leur chambre à s'embrasser. Klaus ferma le loquet afin de ne pas être dérangé, tandis que Caroline alla se placer sur le grand lit, tout en regardant Klaus tirer les rideaux de la chambre, la plongeant dans l'obscurité. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle le vit retirer sa chemise puis son pantalon, et enfin, il fut sur elle, dévorant son cou. Klaus lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, puis la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

\- « Je t'aime, Caroline ! »

Caroline ferma les yeux, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Enfin ! » souffla-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.  
\- « Je suis désolé de t'avoir autant fait attendre. » lui dit-il.  
\- « Mieux vaut tard que jamais. » lui susurra-t-elle avant de faire glisser sa langue sur la bouche de Klaus.

Klaus emprisonna la langue de Caroline entre ses dents, lui arrachant un rire. Il s'écarta pour défaire Caroline de son mini short en jean. Elle se retrouva en bikini devant lui.

\- « Il est nouveau ! » constata Klaus.  
\- « Très observateur ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle en pliant ses genoux.

Klaus fit glisser ses doigts sur ses jambes, tout en embrassant la jointure de ses genoux sensuellement, faisant courir sa langue sur sa peau. Caroline ferma les yeux, frémissante de plaisir. Les doigts de Klaus sur ses côtes la firent rire.

\- « Arrête ! » rit-elle de sa voix cristalline.  
\- « Alors laisse-moi passer ! » dit-il en désignant ses genoux fermés.  
\- « Non ! » refusa-t-elle.  
\- « Tant pis ! » dit-il avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle.

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il ferma les yeux et ravala un fou rire.

\- « Quoi c'est tout ? » s'écria Caroline.  
\- « Hum ? » fit-il sans rouvrir les yeux.  
\- « Klaus ! » appela-t-elle.  
\- « Hum ? » fit-il de nouveau.

Complètement sous le choc, Caroline se reprit et se mit à califourchon sur Klaus, faisant bien en sorte de coller son intimité contre celle de Klaus, mais il fallait qu'elle le titille un peu, alors elle se pencha vers lui et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure tellement fort qu'elle le fit saigner, lui arrachant par la même occasion un grognement. Caroline aspira le sang jusqu'à ce que la petite plaie se referme, puis, bascula sur son cou, lui lécha la clavicule, s'arrêta sur ses tétons. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Klaus. Il aimait quand Caroline prenait les devants, mais c'était uniquement quand il faisait semblant d'être fatigué ou autre. Quand il rouvrit les yeux au moment où Caroline cessa toute activité, il la vit qui le fixait durement.

\- « Tu me ferais presque peur, chérie ! » taquina-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui mit un coup de poing dans les côtes, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Il la bloqua dans ses bras, l'attira contre lui sans que leur position ne change.

\- « Il te suffit de le dire quand tu n'as pas envie. » bouda-t-elle.  
\- « Qui te dit que j'en ai pas envie ? » s'étonna-t-il.  
\- « Je n’arrive même pas à te chauffer, tu fais que rire ! » dit-elle.  
\- « Il faudrait peut-être que tu te désinhibes un peu. » lui dit-il.  
\- « Comment ça ? » se renfrogna-t-elle.  
\- « Tu sais comment, fais-moi ce que moi je te fais ! dit-il avant de l'embrasser.  
\- « C'est vrai je peux ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
\- « Tout ce que tu veux ! » répondit-il.

Elle l'embrassa longuement, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Quand elle rompit le baiser, elle dit à Klaus :

\- « Ferme les yeux ! »  
\- « Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.  
\- « Allez ferme les yeux. » s'impatienta-t-elle.  
\- « D'accord ! » concéda-t-il en fermant les yeux.  
\- « Et tu ne triches pas. » le prévint-elle.  
\- « Promis ! » dit-il en replaçant ses bras derrière sa tête.

Caroline l'embrassa légèrement, puis, elle posa sa bouche sur son cou, qu'elle cajola en suçotant la peau. Elle vit une veine battre sur sa jugulaire, et Caroline due se contenir car le sang de Klaus agissait sur elle comme un aphrodisiaque. Elle refit donc passer sa bouche de son cou à sa clavicule, mais plus lentement. Elle ne pouvait dire si Klaus aimait ça ou non, et ça la frustrait car il n'émettait aucun son qui prouvait le contraire. Il respirait normalement.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! » pensa Caroline.

Tout en parsemant son torse de baisers, Caroline se servit de sa main gauche d'abord, puis de sa main droite, qui se faufila jusqu'à son bas ventre, où elle se posa sur la bosse que formait le boxer de Klaus. Caroline entendit un léger sifflement, et, regardant Klaus, elle réitéra son geste et… Bingo ! Elle vit sa mâchoire se crisper, ce qui l'encouragea. Elle frotta lentement la paume de sa main sur le tissu, mais Caroline ressentit le besoin de faire plus.

\- « Soyons fou ! » se dit-elle.

Après tout, il ne se gênait pas pour lui faire plein de chose en se servant uniquement de ses doigts et de sa bouche, ou même de sa langue. A cette pensée, Caroline frémit et son désir augmenta. Prête à tout pour faire jouir Klaus autrement qu'en faisant l'amour, Caroline attrapa les pans du boxer et le lui retira, avec une petite aide de l'hybride qui avait relevé légèrement les hanches. Caroline s'assura que Klaus avait toujours les yeux fermés, puis, elle prit son sexe dans la main, et fit de lent va et vient. Elle entendit la respiration de Klaus qui commençait à se saccader, ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre. Tout en le caressant, elle se mordit la lèvre parce que la nature avait été très généreuse avec lui à ce niveau-là. Estimant avoir perdu trop de temps, et aussi impatiente de savoir quel goût il avait, sans enlever sa main, Caroline ralenti ses caresses et posa ses lèvres sur le sommet de son sexe. La réaction de Klaus fut immédiate sa respiration de bloqua d'un coup. Caroline sourit et réitéra son geste. Klaus lâcha un grognement et ouvrit les yeux au moment où Caroline le prit dans sa bouche. Elle accompagna son geste avec sa main, augmenta le plaisir de Klaus, qui laissa échapper un son rauque de sa gorge. Elle se laissa griser par la sensation que cela lui procurait. Ce n'était pas si écœurant que ça d'après elle. C'était, normal ! Après tout, Klaus le lui faisait souvent subir ce truc qu'elle aimait tant.

\- « Caroline… »

La voix de Klaus n'était qu'un murmure mais elle avait bien entendu la petite pointe de supplication dans son intonation.

\- « Caroline je vais… » commença-t-il à dire, mais il ne pu aller plus loin car sa jouissance explosa sans crier gare.

Caroline s'y attendait, et avala le liquide. Se redressant, elle essuya du bout des doigts le coin de sa bouche et accrocha le regard de Klaus.

\- « Je crois que c'est à mon tour. » dit-il, haleta.  
\- « Ça t'a plu au moins ? » demanda-t-elle.

Klaus lui agrippa les hanches et échangea leur place pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle.

\- « Tu aurais dû faire ça bien plus tôt. » lui répondit-il, la faisant sourire alors qu'il frotta son nez contre le sien.  
\- « Je le referai ! » lui promit-elle.  
\- « J'espère bien ! » chuchota-t-il.  
\- « Maintenant, c'est à toi de prendre soin de moi il me semble. » lui dit-elle, la voix pleine de malice.  
\- « Je vais te dévorer toute cru » lui souffla-t-il.  
\- « Tu vas encore me mordre. » se désola-t-elle en reconnaissant cette lueur dans ses yeux.  
\- « Je sais que t'aimes ça. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il ne fit pas attention à l'arrière-goût dans la bouche de Caroline, et il ne s'attarda pas car il fit dévier sa bouche sur son cou, qu'il cajola et suçota à son tour, mais, contrairement à Caroline, il lui mordilla la peau. Il savait qu'elle aimait ça. Elle cambra le dos et Klaus la défit de son haut de bikini, qu'il jeta au sol. Sa bouche se posa à la naissance de sa poitrine, puis, sans prévenir, prit un sein de Caroline en bouche, la faisant gémir. Il lécha avidement son téton, puis, passa à l'autre sein tout en lui faisant subir la même torture. Le souffle court, Caroline ravala ses gémissements qui risquaient de se faire plus bruyant par la suite. Le temps lui paraissait être une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'il délaisse sa poitrine pour descendre jusqu'à son ventre. Lui ôtant le bas de son bikini très lentement, Caroline souleva ses hanches un minimum afin qu'il le lui ôte entièrement, Klaus fut frappé par son désir. Il ferma les yeux, mais quelque chose se posa sur son torse. En les rouvrant, il vit que Caroline avait posée ses petits pieds sur ses pectoraux.

\- « Serais-tu en train de me suggérer une position qu'on n'aurait pas déjà faite ? » s'amusa-t-il.  
\- « Peut-être ! » dit-elle avant de rire.

Avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, Caroline écarta les jambes, reposant ses pieds à plat sur le lit, genoux pliés. Elle se mordit la lèvre devant le regard de Klaus, qui, ne pouvant plus résister, atteignit de sa bouche la féminité de sa compagne. Un gémissement long et aigue sortit de la bouche de Caroline au moment où Klaus prit son clitoris entre ses lèvres. Il maintint ses hanches de ses mains, empêchant la jeune fille de bouger, puis, il fit courir sa langue entre ses lèvres humides. La saveur de Caroline était comme une drogue pour lui. Il pouvait la goûter pendant des heures. Lentement, très lentement, il fit glisser sa langue sur son bouton de plaisir, dessinant des petits cercles, le prenant entre ses lèvres et entre ses dents. Il libéra une de ses mains, qui se faufila jusqu'à son entrée, et sans prévenir, il inséra un doigt en elle, puis, un deuxième. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et Klaus releva la tête, cessa toutes caresses et éclata de rire quand il vit les mains de Caroline serrer les barreaux du lit, qui se cassaient sous sa force.

\- « Tu vas arrêter de rire et me donner ce putain d'orgasme. » cingla-t-elle.  
\- « Oui Mademoiselle ! » pouffa-t-il avant de reprendre son activité précédente.

Avec sa langue et ses doigts, Klaus augmentait la pression en elle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire crier encore plus Caroline., qui se moqua qu'on puisse l'entendre. Après tout, Kol ne se gênait pas quand il faisait l'amour à Lisa. 

\- « Huumm j'y suis presque ! » gémit Caroline.

Klaus remplaça sa langue sur son clitoris par son pouce, et accéléra le mouvement, et Caroline jouit d'une telle puissance qu'un son aigue sortit de sa gorge. Pendant qu'elle reprenait sa respiration, Klaus nettoya ses doigts en léchant le délicieux jus de sa merveilleuse petite amie. Il se plaça sur elle, et la pénétra sans attendre.

\- « Oh Mon Dieu ! » souffla Caroline en fermant les yeux.

Klaus s'empara de la bouche de Caroline, qui lui rendit aussitôt son baiser, et il commença à mouvoir ses hanches. Caroline fut complètement submergée par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, surtout qu'elle ne s'était pas entièrement remise de son orgasme précédent. Refermant ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau, elle passa ses bras sous ses épaules, l'attirant un peu plus contre elle, intensifiant ses coups de reins. Ils rompirent le baiser pour se regarder dans les yeux, comme ils le faisaient déjà depuis quelques temps maintenant. Ses pénétrations se firent plus dures, plus fortes, et Caroline due faire appel à toute sa volonté pour garder son regard fixé sur celui de Klaus.

\- « Je t'aime Caroline ! » souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ces quelques mots suffirent pour enflammer Caroline. Depuis le temps qu'elle désirait l'entendre, maintenant, chaque fois qu'il prononçait ces mots provoquaient chez elle un torrent de désir comparable à un tremblement de terre. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, mais ne s'arrêtèrent par pour autant et continuèrent encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement.

…

Un an était passé depuis que Damon et Cie l'avaient retrouvés, mais aucun membre de la famille Mikaelson, ni Caroline n'avaient quittés Barcelone. Cela ne faisait que quatre ans qu'ils y étaient, et ils avaient bien l'intention d'y rester encore un ou deux ans, même si de temps en temps chacun partait une semaine dans une autre ville. Une fois, Caroline avait tellement été assoiffée qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de se nourrir d'Estelle, qui n'avait pas une seule goutte de sang de vampire dans l'organisme. La jeune française était morte et Caroline s'en était voulu un moment avant de se reprendre et de se dire que ça serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre. Sortant de la salle de bain en bikini rouge, Caroline se jeta dans les bras de Klaus.

\- « Quel accueil ! » s'amusa-t-il.  
\- « Tu m'as manqué ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant.  
\- « Je ne suis partit que quelques heures. » dit-il en la reposant sur ses pieds.  
\- « Tu m'as quand même manqué. » répéta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Klaus la rejoignit et dit :

\- « Que dirais-tu de partir rien que toi et moi ? »  
\- « Où ça ? » demanda-t-elle.  
\- « Je t'ai promis de t'emmener partout, non ? Je sais que tu as déjà visité pas mal de pays mais, je me disais qu'on pourrait le refaire, ensemble, en commençant par Paris. » proposa-t-il.  
\- « C'est vrai ? » s'égaya-t-elle.  
\- « Ouais, et on partirait dès demain matin. » acquiesça-t-il.

Caroline lui sauta dessus avec une telle force qu'ils tombèrent du lit et atterrirent par terre.

\- « Est-ce que c'est un oui ? » s'esclaffa-t-il.  
\- « Oui, oui, oui, oui, OUI ! » s'exclama-t-elle en parsemant son visage d'une myriade de baisers. « Oh je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime ! »

Klaus n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Caroline l'embrassait passionnément.

Dix ans plus tard !

Paris, Rome, Tokyo ! Il avait tenu sa promesse et il l'avait emmené dans tous ces endroits merveilleux. Caroline avait eu une petite préférence pour Venise et la promenade en gondole au clair de lune, traversant le Pont du Rialto et le Pont des Soupirs, le carnaval qu'elle avait particulièrement aimé. Cette ville était tellement belle et romantique que Caroline ne voulu plus partir. Ils y étaient restés deux ans, dans la maison que possédait Klaus. Ensuite, Klaus l'avait emmené à Rio, où là encore Caroline fut émerveillée par leur carnaval.

Ils en avaient aussi profité pour faire un saut à Mystic Falls, où Caroline fut plus que triste que sa mère soit malade et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Liz Forbes, qui connaissait dans les moindres détails la liaison de sa fille avec Klaus, ne fut pas surprise de voir sa fille unique à son chevet à l'hôpital avec l'hybride. Klaus décida de reposer ses valises dans cette ville où il avait été trahi par Stefan quinze ans plus tôt, et lui et Caroline accompagnèrent la mère de cette dernière jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux. Plus que bouleversée, Caroline n'eut pas la force de quitter la tombe de sa mère après la cérémonie. C'est Rebekah, qui avait fait le voyage exprès d'Australie, où, elle et Matt (Et oui ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard cinq ans plus tôt et avaient succombés à leurs sentiments) roucoulaient depuis leur mariage deux ans plus tôt et où Matt avait subit sa transformation, réussit à extirper Caroline du cimetière et à la ramener au Manoir des Mikaelson.

Pendant son séjour, Caroline avait revu Bonnie et Jeremy, qui tous les deux, fallait le dire avaient quand même un peu vieillis, et étaient parents d'une petite fille âgée de onze ans, et d'un petit garçon de cinq ans. Bonnie attendait son troisième enfant. Bonnie ne jugea pas Caroline sur sa relation avec Klaus, mais elle resta le plus loin possible des vampires afin de ne pas mettre sa famille en danger.

Quand elle quitta le cimetière, où elle avait déposé un bouquet de lilas sur la tombe de sa mère et sur celle de son père, Caroline tomba sur Stefan et Elena.

\- « Caroline, je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère. » lui dit Elena, sincère.  
\- « Ouais, moi aussi ! dit Caroline avant de partir.

Si seulement Elena pouvait arrêter d'avoir ce petit air coupable et triste qui disait moi aussi je suis passée par-là ! Par contre, aucune trace de Damon, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle.

Au bout de quelques mois, Caroline en avait marre de Mystic Falls. Elle demanda donc à Klaus de partir et ils se retrouvèrent à Athènes, en Grèce. Se promenant dans la colline de Pnyx, Klaus semblait nerveux, mais ça, Caroline ne le vit pas. Il finit par s'arrêter et dit :

\- « Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose ! »  
\- « Je t'écoute ! » dit-elle en s'arrêtant à son tour.

Il décida finalement de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins et, plongeant la main dans l'intérieur de sa veste, il en sortit un écrin en velours, l'ouvrit devant Caroline, qui cessa de respirer. Klaus mit un genou à terre et :

\- « Caroline Forbes, veux-tu m'épouser ? »  
\- « Oui ! » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Klaus lui passa une très belle bague serti d'un diamant rose à l'annulaire gauche, et Caroline se jeta immédiatement sur lui, les faisant rouler sur l'herbe, et ils partagèrent un baiser long et langoureux.

Sur la plage devant leur maison à Barcelone, le soleil était à son zénith. Une brise légère et fraîche adoucissait cette chaleur. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle portant une très belle robe blanche, lui un costume blanc également, Klaus et Caroline échangeaient leurs vœux, sous les regards attendrit et joyeux des présents. Kol et Lisa, Rebekah et Matt, ainsi que Katherine et Elijah.

C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie, mais surtout, une promesse d'amour qui durera pour des siècles et des siècles !


End file.
